Trespass
by Huang Panda
Summary: Siapa yang tahu Brandal sekolah seperti Zitao ternyata hanya boneka sang ayah di luar kehidupannya disekolah? Harus menjalani takdir Hidup bersama Orang yang Ia benci karena suatu kesalahan."AKU BUKAN GAY SEPERTI KALIAN ""Cih pahlawan kesiangan ,Kenapa juga kau terlalu sangat amat peduli akan masalahku eoh ?" Kristao With HunHan And ChanBaek . Yaoi . Summary gk nyambung sama cerita


**Title : Trespass**

 **Author : Yena Lauw**

 **Genre : Drama , School Life**

 **Rating : T**

 **Main Cast : Wu Yifan And Huang Zitao (Kristao)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Member**

 **Disclaimer : KrisTao Saling Memiliki Dan Tak Terpisahkan**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC , BL , YAOI , Mengandung Bahasa Yang Tidak Sopan Dan Baik , Typo Merupakan Jiwa Dari ff Ini , Alur Gk jelas Plus Kecepetan .**

 **Cerita Mainsteam ? Gk suka ya gk usah baca , Kalo udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak oke ? #kiss zitao #disemburkris**

∞∞ **ThisIsKrisTao∞∞**

"Astaga , Aku bisa gila jika terus begini . Kenapa sih kita ini kan murid tingkat tiga , Tahun terakhir kita di sekolah ini tapi tetap saja masalah kesiswaan masih harus di tangani oleh kita ? Jika bukan karena Luhan hyung sudah kutuntut sekolah sialan ini " Keluh Namja imut bermata bulat pada teman senasibnya . Do kyungsoo Namja bermata bulat itu frustasi oleh tumpukan Berkas Murid bermasalah Di Sekolah itu , Belum lagi ujian sekolah yang semakin dekat membuat waktu belajarnya terpakai oleh tugas-tugasnya itu

"Apalagi kali ini ? Murid Tingkat 1 lagi ? Kau tahu kan jika mereka baru masuk Ke Sekolah ini jadi pelanggaran kecil memang wajar terjadi Kyung " Ucap Namja Tan mencoba meredam suasana panas di Ruangan itu . Berkas menumpuk , Tubuh lelah jika masih harus mendengarkan ocehan merdu Namja bermata bulat itu bisa pecah kepalanya

"Coba tebak , Murid tingkat akhir , suka berkelahi , Kekasih dari Wu Yifan " Ucap Kyungsoo semangat dengan seringai diwajah imutnya melirik seorang Namja tinggi yang minim ekspresi dan sedari tadi hanya fokus pada benda electronic di hadapan wajah tampannya itu

"Aku tahu . Huang Zitao Murid kelas 3A " Seru Namja Albino tiba-tiba . Oh sehun Namja berkulit putih pucat itu memang sangat senang jika menggoda seniornya itu

"Ding-Dong-Ding . Tepat sekali Oh sehun hehehe " Ucap kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dengan heboh , Padahal itu bukan pertama kalinya sehun menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Namja bermata bulat itu . Berbeda dengan Kai atau Kim Jong In Namja Tan itu yang biasanya menengahi kegiatan konyol _Mari membuat Naga mengamuk_ kali ini hanya diam , Sedangkan Wu Yifan Namja tinggi berambut blonde merupakan sang objek yang disindir hanya menghela nafas jengah

"Berhenti mengucapkan hal konyol itu . Sudah berapa kali aku katakan AKU BUKAN GAY SEPERTI KALIAN " Ucap Yifan akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sedari tadi hanya fokus pada layar electronic di hadapannya . Meski ucapannya bernada Sarkastis tapi semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tidak pernah merasa sakit hati atau kesal pada Yifan atau si Kris Wu itu , Bahkan mereka akan semakin menggoda Kris hingga Namja tinggi berambut blonde itu Mengamuk

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memiliki kekasih hingga sekarang Krisseu ? " Goda Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek _setidaknya meski aku gay aku memiliki Kim Jong In sebagai kekasihku_

" Lagi pula hyung apa kau tahu jika si huang itu hanya takhluk padamu . Pada semua ancaman guru saja Ia tidak perduli tapi jika kau yang menengahi perkelahinya pasti Ia akan langsung berhenti berkelahi lalu pergi . Daebak " Seru Sehun dengan semangat menceritakan semua gosip yang beredar tentang hubungan keduanya itu

"Terserah apa kata kalian aku sudah tidak peduli " Ucap Kris dengan wajah datar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu . Percuma jika berdebat dengan teman-temannya itu pasti akan panjang dan Kris tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk berseteru dengan mereka

" _ **Aku di kira kekasih si Nona Huang itu ? Apa mereka gila ? Aku Normal , Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau menjadi pawang panda jejadian itu ? Aku masih waras "**_

" _ **Lagi pula apasih yang si Nona Huang itu lakukan lagi ? Kapan sih Panda itu menjadi dewasa ? Apa lagi yang dilakukan Tuan Huang pada Si panda itu ? "**_

" _ **Heh, Kenapa juga aku harus peduli pada panda itu , Dan untuk apa juga aku memikirkan dia ? Aarrgh"**_

" _ **Berhadapan berjam-jam dengan berkas sialan itu membuat kepalaku nyeri apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan konyol Sehun Dan Kyungsoo . Sial "**_

Dugghh ..

Brakk ..

"Ampun Sunbae . Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja " Mohon Seorang Namja dengan wajah penuh lebam kepada Seorang Namja Bermata panda yang sedang menatapnya tajam

"Cihh .. Jangan harap aku memaafkanmu Bocah Sialan , Karena kebodohanmu bajuku kotor dan basah . Sebenarnya kau taruh dimana mata mu eoh ? Apa kau buta ? " Teriak Huang Zitao Orang dan juga Senior yang telah membuat murid Tingkat 1 itu wajahnya penuh lebam . Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar hanya saja Zitao itu orangnya pemarah dan juga senang menyiksa orang yang lebih lemah darinya , Jangankan menumpahkan minuman ke seragamnya seperti yang di lakukan Murid Tingkat 1 itu bahkan jika menyentuh ujung rambutnya pun di pastikan orang itu tidak akan selamat dari amukan panda jejadian itu , Berlebihan memang tapi itu lah Zitao

"Astaga Huang Zitao kau sungguh keterlaluan . Siswa ini bahkan sudah meminta maaf padamu , Lee Joon Hee-ssi kau bisa pergi Ke Uks sekarang , Han saem akan mengobatimu disana " Ucap Namja Mungil bermata rusa yang merupakan Guru Kesiswaan itu panik melihat Murid Tingkat 1 yang sudah banyak lebam di wajahnya

"Dan kau Huang Zitao-ssi , Ikut aku sekang " Ucap Luhan dengan tegas pada Murid yang hanya diam memandang remeh ke arahnya

"Jika aku tidak mau , Saem akan melakukan apa ? Mengeluarkanku ? Silahkan saja " Jawab Zitao dengan tidak sopannya pada Luhan yang tengah menahan emosinya . Memang siapapun tidak akan berani mengeluarkan Zitao karena Ia adalah pewaris tunggal pemilik sekolah ini

"Berhenti menjadi keras kepala Nona Huang , Apa perlu aku yang menyeretmu ke ruangan Luhan Saem ? " Jawab Kris menghampiri Zitao yang telah memberi Death glare gratis pada Kris yang sok bijaksana lagi dihadapannya , Sungguh Zitao sudah muak dengan kelakukan Kris yang dengan seenaknya bisa memonopoli kelakukaannya Di Sekolah "Miliknya" itu

" Cih pahlawan kesiangan , Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu tuan Wu yang terhormat . Kenapa juga kau terlalu sangat amat peduli akan masalahku eoh ? " Tanya Zitao tersenyum sinis pada Kris yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah sok tampan yang membuat para gadis kurang kerjaan berteriak histeris membuat telinganya sakit . Hey tao juga tampan bahkan Lebih tampan daripada si Tuan Wu itu , Menurut dirinya sendiri sih .

"Tentu saja harus amat sangat peduli terhadapmu , Bukankah itu tugasku Nona Huang ? " Ucap Kris tersenyum manis pada Tao yang memandang jijik Ke arah Kris

"Berhenti melakukan hal konyol dan menjijikan dihadapanku Tuan Wu yang terhormat , Dasar menjijikan " Ucap Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris , Tao tahu pasti ia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan kris apalagi jika kondisinya di tempat ramai dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang , Zitao pasti akan mudah di permalukan oleh Kris yang sialnya mengetahui banyak tentang kehidupan Tao .

Selalu seperti itu , Jika ada pertengkaran ataupun masalah yang diperbuat oleh Zitao maka hanya Kris yang mampu menghentikan Zitao . Karena Zitao tidak akan mungkin menang berdebat dengan Kris , Tentu Zitao masih menjaga image nya di sekolah sebagai Seorang Siswa yang paling di takuti oleh seluruh siswa Disekolah itu , Memang sih Zitao itu kuat dan bahkan Zitao mampu menghadapi beberapa orang sekaligus berkat latihan wushu nya yang telah di jalani sejak Ia Di sekolah dasar . Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka seorang Zitao yang merupakan Berandalan Sekolah jika di rumahnya hanya sebuah boneka dari keluarga Huang , Zitao tidak akan mampu melawan ayahnya sendiri yaitu _Tuan Huang_ .

"Gege ... " Teriak Namja cantik nan imut berlari menghampiri Zitao yang akan memasuki Halaman Rumahnya , Namja itu Byun Baekhyun tetangga Zitao yang masih duduk di bangku Junior High School , Baekhyun merupakan Namja imut nan cantik yang amat sangat cerewet dan galak , Tak heran meski dirinya cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang mungil tapi Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri , Sama seperti Tao yang menekuni wushu sejak sekolah dasar Baekhyun pun menekuni bela diri yaitu Happkido .

Meskipun cerewet dan galak tapi Zitao sangat menyangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri , Bahkan hanya Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuat Zitao yang super keras kepala luluh hanya dengan tatapan mata polos dari Namja cantik itu

"Ada apa Baek ? Butuh bantuan ? " Tanya Zitao tersenyum tulus pada Namja cantik itu , Mata panda yang biasa mentatap Tajam kini melengkung indah terdesak oleh Pipi Berisi nan Lembut itu , Meski terdapat beberapa Luka Di sekitar ujung Bibir Kucing itu tapi tidak mengurangi kadar Keindahan Senyum itu . Senyuman Tulus yang amat terlihat Manis , yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi oleh Tatapan Tajam dan Aura Membunuh yang selalu Zitao berikan bagi siapapun termasuk ayahnya Tuan Huang , Terkecuali Baekhyun dan hanya Baekhyun Seorang yang dapat melihat sisi Manis dan Tulus dari seorang Huang Zitao

" _ **Tidak bisa kah kau selalu Tersenyum seperti itu ? Kau egois menyembunyikan Senyum Manis itu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri "**_

"Gege melupakannya yah ? " Ucap Baekhyun menatatap Zitao penuh curiga , Baekhyun yang hanya mendapat pandangan penuh tanya dari Zitao hanya bisa menghela nafas .

"Gege menyebalkan . Apa gege lupa hari ini Baek Berulang Tahun eoh ? " Ucap Baekhyun dengan Ketus dan Bibir yang maju beberapa centi , Bagaimana mungkin Orang yang sudah Ia anggap Gege sendiri melupakan hari Ulang tahunnya

"Gege bercanda Sayang . Jjjaaa Saengil Chukkae Baekhyunaa~ , Sheng Ri Kuai Le Byun Baek " Ucap Zitao Tersenyum jahil lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna Pink dengan pita Merah yang lucu

"Gomawo Zitao gege , Oh yah gege nanti malam pasti datang bukan ? Jika gege sampai tidak datang maka Baek tidak mau ketemu sama gege selamanya titik " Ancam Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan ditiap perkataannya , Bukan terlihat menyeramkan Baekhyun malah terlihat Imut sekali apalagi tatapan matanya yang menyipit membuat Zitao tidak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak Tersenyum melihat tingkah Namja Cantik itu

" _ **Hanya bocah itu kah yang dapat membuatmu Tersenyum ? Aku bahkan yang selalu berada di sisimu tak pernah bisa melihatmu seperti itu "**_

"Gege tidak bisa berjanji Baek , Tugas sekolah gege sangat banyak dan juga belum tentu Ahjjusi akan mengizinkan gege keluar Malam ini " Ucap Zitao mencoba memberi pengertian pada Namja cantik itu , Sejujurnya bukan tugas sekolah yang membuat Zitao tidak bisa hadir ke pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun tapi izin dari ayahnya Tuan Huang lah permasalahannya

"Apa perlu Baek yang meminta Izin pada Huang Ahjjushi ? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu , Baekhyun itu masih kecil dan bertubuh munggil jika gege nya saja tidak berani melawan apalagi dia yang munggil begitu ?

"Mengertilah Baek , Gege akan berusaha agar bisa datang . Jadi Baekki hanya perlu menunggu dan jangan kecewa jika nanti gege tidak bisa hadir Oke ? " Tutur Zitao pada Baekhyun yang masih belum rela jika Ia sampai tidak hadir , Zitao tidak tega melihat Adik tersayangnya itu sedih begitu tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Zitao kadang kesal sendiri kenapa Ia begitu lemah akan perintah ayahnya tapi pada nyatanya Ia juga tak akan pernah bisa melawan ayahnya itu

"Jjjaaa jangan bersedih seperti itu nanti cantik dan imut hilang gimana ? Nanti kalau Chanyeol liat Baek jelek begini gimana ? ayo senyum " Bujuk Zitao dengan sedikit godaan membuat wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah merona

"Stop ge " Ucap Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yang tengah merona karena Zitao menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol Senior yang sedang di sukai oleh Baekhyun saat ini . Zitao yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun terkekeh kecil , Sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu seperti sekarang

"Saengil chukkae Byun Bacon , Wah Kau dapat apa dari si Dobi ini ?" Tanya Namja Tampan berwajah kotak dengan suara tinggi yang merdu dengan sengaja menyikut lengan Namja tinggi yang berada di samping Baekhyun , Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam mencoba menahan rona merah muda yang kini sudah muncul di wajahnya

"Bercinta hingga pagi menjelang mungkin , Waeyo ? Tertarik bergabung Kim Jong Dae?" Ucap Namja yang di panggil Dobi itu , Park Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengejek pada Chen yang kini hanya memandangnya datar

"Yak , Apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol . Aish dasar muka kotak sialan , Bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi akan kutendang bokong kalian " Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah , Antara menahan emosi dan malu karena ucapan Chanyeol tadi juga sih , Lagipula kenapa juga Chanyeol mengucapkan hal vulgar begitu dengan mudahnya di depan si Chen itu sih

"Arraseyo , Yak Park Chanyeol aku ada sesuatu yang menarik , Tertarik bergabung ? " Tanya Chen tersenyum miring , Ia merencanakan suatu hal nista untuk Sepupunya , Sepupu tercintanya yang sangat amat menyebalkan yang selalu merendahkannya dihadapan temannya saat menjemputnya kesekolah dan selalu menjelekannya di depan Keluarga Besar Mereka . Bahkan Ia telah menyusun rencana itu dari seminggu yang lalu dan Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Teman baiknya Byun Baekhyun yang tengah Berulang tahun hari ini dengan begitu Ia bisa melancarkan rencananya dengan baik dan tanpa curiga dari Sepupunya itu

"Mwo ? Jika membohongiku kau setuju untuk menjadi supirku selam seminggu , Deal ? " Ucap Chanyeol penuh tekanan , Si Chen itu orangnya usil , Bahkan Chanyeol sering menjadi bahan keusilan si Muka Kotak itu , Maka dari itu selain untuk jaga-jaga agar tidak terkena keusilan Chen , Chanyeol mengancamnya . Itung-itung Balas dendam pada si muka kotak itu juga sih

Mendengar hal itu Chen hanya diam tak mebalas ucapan Chanyeol , Bagaimanapun Ia butuh teman untuk mejalankan rencananya itu , Lagi pula Chen sangat amat yakin jika Chanyeol pasti akan tertarik dengan rencananya itu apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan menjahili Sepupu tercintanya itu .

"Kau tahu , Ku dengar sepupu tercintaku Oh Sehun berpacaran dengan Gurunya disekolah . Dan yang ku tahu Kekasih Oh Sehun itu merupakan orang terdekat Baekhyun . Aku tadi melihat Sehun hyung sedang berduaan dengan Kekasihnya itu aku berniat mamasukan Sesuatu pada Minumannya , Aku yakin Kau pasti mengerti Rencanaku , Lagipula Bukankah kau masih kesal karena Sehun hyung menyebarkan rahasiamu bulan lalu ? Dengan ini Kau bisa mempermalukannya juga " Bisik Chen pada Chanyeol yang tengah mendengar penjelasan darinya itu , Setelahnya Chanyeol setuju dan mau ikut membantu Chen untuk menjalankan rencana nistanya itu

Chen mencampurkan Sesuatu itu pada Dua Buah Orange Juice yang telah ia ambil Dari Stand minuman yang telah Disediakan , Setelah memastikan minumannya siap untuk di berikan pada Sepupunya Ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara dengan Seorang Pelayan

"Chen apa kau yakin Sehun hyung ada Di Dapur ?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik pada Chen yang membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan

"Sangat yakin , Tadi aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri Chanyeol Ia tengah berduaan dengan Kekasihnya itu di Dapur . Sekarang Ahjjusi antarkan minuman ini pada Dua Orang Namja yang berada di dapur , Ciri-cirinya salah satu Namja tersebut Tinggi, Putih dan Wajahnya minim ekspresi " Ucap Chen dengan semangat memberi petunjuk pada pelayan yang telah Chanyeol bayar untuk mengantarkan minum itu pada Sepupunya Oh Sehun

"Sudahlah Hun hentikan kelakuanmu itu , Segera minta maaf pada Chanyeol " Nasihat Luhan setelah mendengar cerita Sehun tentang rahasia Chanyeol yang pernah rela tidak Makan dan Keluar Rumah Selama Satu Hari penuh karena Ibunya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memeriksa giginya Pada Hari Itu juga karena Chanyeol takut pergi Ke dokter Gigi , Sehun yang sengaja menceritakan itu dihadapan teman-teman Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman-teman Chanyeol saat itu

"Arraseyo hyung , Nanti jika dipesta ini Aku bertemu Dengannya Aku akan meminta maaf " Ucap Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan saat mencoba menasehatinya tadi

"Yak Oh Sehun kenapa tertawa eoh ? Kau mentertawakan nasehatku hah ? " Teriak Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun yang hanya menahan tawanya melihat Luhan yang tengah marah , Luhan itu Cantik nan Imut jika marah-marah entah kenapa malah semakin terlihat menggemaskan

"Anioo Luhan hyung , Mianhae Mianhae " Ucap sehun mencoba menghindari pukulan Luhan yang cukup menyakitkan , Tapi Sehun dengan jahilnya malah menarik Luhan kearahnya sehingga tubuh Luhan menempel Di tubuh Sehun terlihat cukup Intim apalagi keadaan Sehun yang sedikit bersandar pada meja Didapur itu membuat Luhan terlihat agresif mendekati Sehun

TAP TAP TAP

Zzrraasshh ...

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika saat Seorang namja dengan kemeja leopard yang dibalut oleh jaket berbahan jins dan kacamat hitam yang bertenger indah diwajahnya berjalan menghampiri mereka , Lebih tepatnya sih ke arah dapur . Zitao Namja itu hanya diam dan asyik mencuci tangan tanpa mengomentari kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan yang tadi sempat Ia lihat , Menurutnya sih itu bukan haknya dan tidak penting juga mengurusi urusan Orang lain

"Hmm Zitao-ssi anu ... Itu ... " Ucap Luhan sedikit terbata-bata mencoba menjelaskan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi , Meskipun Sehun dan Luhan sepasang kekasih tapi Luhan tetaplah Seorang Guru dan Guru harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk muridnya , Dan kejadian tadi menurut Luhan tidak mencerminkan sikap Seorang Guru maka dari itu Ia perlu menjelaskanya kesalahpahaman itu tapi jika itu Siswa lain dan bukan Seorang Huang Zitao mungkin Luhan bisa menjelaskannya langsung tanpa grogi seperti ini , Tapi sayang Namja yang tiba-tiba muncul didapur ini adalah Huang Zitao , Selama ini Luhan mencoba memberikan contoh yang baik agar Zitao mau berubah tapi setelah melihat kejadian tadi Luhan tidak ingin Di Anggap Munafik oleh Siswanya itu

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan Seonsaengnim , Tidak penting juga untukku " Ucap Zitao memotong ucapan Luhan yang ingin meluruskan salahpaham yang terjadi , Tapi sayang Zitao tidak tertarik mendengar Curhatan Gurunya tersebut dan lebih memilih mengutarakan ketidak maunya secara langsung

Luhan hanya diam mendengar ucapan Zitao , Yang dipikirkan oleh Namja cantik itu pasti siswanya ini salah paham dan menggap bahwa dirinya munafik , Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Dijelaskanpun percuma karena Zitao sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya .

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tertunduk mencoba menenangkan "Namjanya" itu , Setelah dirasa keadaan tak kunjung membaik karena Zitao dengan sengaja tidak peduli akan keadaan hanya diam ditempat seraya merapihkan penampilannya maka Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan pergi dari Area tersebut karena hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin merasa tidak enak

"Haaahhhh ... Bodoh , Jika siswa lain yang melihat pasti Besok akan menjadi Berita Besar .. Hhmmm " Lirih Zitao saat menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidak berada di dekatnya , Bagaimana mungkin pasangan kekasih itu ceroboh sekali mengumbar kemesraan mereka di tempat umum apalagi salah satu nya merupakan Guru pembimbing Di Senior High School ternama Seoul

"Nona Huang .. " Zitao tidak menyadari Seseorang telah berjalan menghampirinya , Saat manik hitam itu mengedarkan pandangnya kesekitar Ia dapat melihat Seorang Namja bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi berjalan menghampirinya . Zitao saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya hanya bertindak tidak perduli meski Namja itu semakin dekat dengannya

"Permisi Tuan , Saya diminta mengantarkan minuman ini pada Tuan Oleh Pemilik Pesta ini " Ucap Seorang Pelayan dengan sopan mengantarkan Dua Gelas Orange Juice pada Namja yang langkahnya terhenti saat hendak menghampiri Zitao , Kris Namja itu sedikit heran bahkan curiga untuk apa Baekhyun memberikannya Dua Gelas Orange Juice ? Atau mungkin Pelayan ini salah orang , Mungkin saja minuman ini untuk Zitao karena Zitao berada disini juga , Mungkin sajakan ?

"Untukmu .. " Ucap kris menyodorkan Segelas Orange Juice tersebut pada Zitao yang hanya melirik Kris lalu bergantian melirik Gelas Berisi Orang Juice tersebut

"Kau dengar bukan Baekhyun yang memberikan ini , Mungkin saja Pelayan itu salah orang . Seharusnya Pelayan tersebut memberikannya padamu " Jelas Kris seakan mengerti tatapan Zitao yang seolah menuduhnya meracuni minuman tersebut

"Well , Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi siang disekolah , Aku tahu pasti kau muak denganku yang selalu mencampuri urusanmu Nona Huang , Benar begitu ? " Ucap Kris membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua , Meski demikan Kris dengan tulus meminta maaf pada Zitao atas perbuatannya tadi siang

"Baru menyadarinya Tuan Wu yang terhormat ? Cih .. " Zitao tersenyum sinis pada Kris lalu mulai meminum orange juice tersebut

Kris hanya diam tak merespon sindiran Zitao padanya , Pada nyatanya Kris hanya ingin membantu Zitao untuk berhenti membuat masalah disekolah . Meski Kris sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Zitao pasti akan menggapnya peganggu .

Hening ...

"Nona Huang ... "

"Hmm .. "

"Berhentilah menutupi semuanya ..."

"..."

"Ngghh .. "

Deg !

Kris membelakan matanya mendengar desahan itu , Meski lirih tapi Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas dan Hanya mereka berdua disini tapi apa mungkin ?

"Nona Huang .. Ada apa denganmu ? " Tanya Kris panik melihat Zitao yang bersandar di meja dengan tubuh yang lemas dan bergetar kecil

"Kriisshh .. "

Semua terjadi sangat Lambat seperti gerakan Slowmotion di mata Kris , Gerakan Bibir Kissable berwarna menggoda itu bergerak pelan seakan menggodanya untuk merasakan betapa Manisnya Bibir itu

Tidak perduli ini Jebakan atau Trik Zitao untuk menjahilinya yang pasti Kris sudah hilang kendali saat manik hitam Zitao menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah terkesan menggoda

Kris mengecup singkat Bibir Kissable Zitao secara beraturan Lalu melumat lembut bibir itu dengan sedikit menuntut , Sedangkan Zitao hanya membalas sebisanya dan meremas Blazer yang dikenakan oleh Kris . Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut hingga Keduanya sudah di atas ranjang , Dengan bantuan Kris yang menggendong Zitao tanpa melepas pangutan bibir keduanya .

"Arghh Kriishh .. " Pangutan bibir itu dilepas secara sepihak oleh Kris yang mulai menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Namja yang berada di bawahnya , Memberi tanda kepemilikan Di berbagai tempat yang kemungkinan tidak akan hilang selama beberapa hari .

Pakaian yang berserakan sembarangan Di setiap Sisi Kamar , Desah erotis dari keduanya menjadi saksi Malam ini tanpa sadar keduanya telah Menyatu membuat Sebuah Coretan Takdir yang mengikat Keduanya Dalam Sebuah Takdir yang tak terduga . Takdir hidup bersama yang harus Dijalani Keduanya tanpa bisa di cegah . . .

Tbc

Hallooo ^^

Gimana ff nya ? Sadar kok banyak bagian yang maksa banget tapi kalo gk maksa gitu ntar ceritanya gak bisa jalan ? T.T Terus Maaf banget itu Hunhan ama Chanbaeknya gk jelas banget , sumpah aku susah banget mau ngetik bagian mereka harus diedit berkali-kali tapi tetep ajah hasilnya begitu mianhae T.T

Ini ff keduaku loh ^^ aku gk nyangka ff pertamaku ada yang suka padahal ceritanya gaje banget , xie xie yang udah mau review, follow n fav ff ku yang pertama mian gk bisa bales review kalian ^^

Ada yang berminat sama ceritanya gk ? Kalo ada akan dilanjut tapi kalo gk juga gpp ya anggap ajah ini cuman buat ngeramein ff kristao yang sudah hampir punah :D . Yang udah baca tinggalkan jejak oke ? Saran n Masukannya juga jangan lupa ^^


End file.
